


Not Leaving Loose Ends

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Hotdogshipping, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rimming, Romance, Shosaku, and I missed this OTP of mine a lot, because Vrains deserved much better ending duh, oh yeah and I aged Yusaku up so don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Yusaku decided that he did not wish to leave any loose ends regarding his relationship with Kusanagi Shoichi before he would reach a new milestone in his life.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi, Other ships implied
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Not Leaving Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This is set in an alternative universe where all Ignis survived and Yusaku never left Shoichi's side!
> 
> I wrote this fic to fix everything aaaand get some self-indulgence regarding my OTP, so don't @ me XP

Kusanagi Shoichi wasn't entirely sure what he felt as Yusaku, his closest friend, was standing in front of him, fists clenched by his side as tears started to well up in his eyes. He had just opened up to Shoichi about something big, and, obviously, it was too much for him to take. Shoichi opened his arms, stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around the boy's body. He hugged him close as Yusaku's head rested against his shoulder.

"That's how it is," Yusaku mumbled, desperate to wrap his arms all around Shoichi's frame, to melt into him entirely, but...

"I know," the man smiled brightly as he petted the boy's head. "I feel the same."

Yusaku threw a glance at the glass case where he usually kept his Duel Disc. Ai had tactically removed himself into Cyberse, claiming he wanted to hang out with other Ignis, even though the boy knew pretty well that the rascal simply wanted to give "sweethearts" some alone time.

At this very moment Yusaku was immensely appreciative that Ai wasn't here to witness his confession ending up in complete fiasco.

"I like you a lot, too."

Shoichi kept stroking Yusaku's head as if he was his favourite house cat or, which was even worse, a little kid who straightforwardly asked for attention.

The latter scenario was literally tearing the boy's heart as he bit his lips and clenched his fists to the point when his own nails caused him pain. But could this pain possibly beat the one that came from realization how everything went not like he expected it, at all?

" _With the same success I could confess that I have always loved that particular dorama which they don't broadcast 'till kiddies are off to beds, hehe_ "

Yusaku winced: it was already awkward enough as his heart kept drumming like crazy, the last thing he needed at this particular moment was Ai making fun of him via Link Sense. Yes, at moments like these (not that Yusaku has ever had any as important as this one) he sincerely wished he could just turn it off at will.

" _So? What are you up to now, hero?_ "

Yusaku sent him the strongest mental "shut up" he could manage and, apparently, this was enough to jam the Sense at least for a little while.

Nothing else mattered to the boy... no, young man who had graduated from high school not so long ago and was now less than a couple of weeks away from moving to another city and starting a new life as a System Engineering student at a good university. He managed to get a scholarship (particular friends did offer some help, but, in the end, his own brains got him through just right), so many possibilities were now opened in front of him... and yet at this very moment nothing mattered as much as Kusanagi Shoichi's grey eyes looking down at his flustered face as gently as they have ever been.

" _No!_ "

Yusaku has always loved Kusanagi-san's endlessly tender eyes, his soft, sweet smile... but right now they were filling him with nothing but disappointed irritation. No, it wasn't directed at the man, but rather at Yusaku himself as he has always been blatantly lame at telling how he felt. If emoting were the most important criteria to get into the damn university, then he would have scored -0 on all entrance exams.

"Wrong."

"Hmm?"

Shoichi blinked in confusion as Yusaku softly pushed him away. His emerald eyes brimmed with tears, and this time it echoed in the man's heart with way more serious concern.

"Yusaku..?"

"Why?" the boy's shoulders began trembling as he wrapped his arms, hugging, no, almost as if restraining himself. "Why in the world is this so difficult?"

Shoichi couldn't take his eyes off the Yusaku's lips; the way he bit them almost made the man feel the pain in every cell of his own body. It was evident that something heavy grasped onto Yusaku, onto his very heart and wouldn't let him go until the boy himself let it all out, and yet... it seemed that he lacked power to do so. 

That drive Shoichi mad in its own way as he knew that he couldn't get into Yusaku's head, cut it open and set him free from whatever was torturing him.

"Hey," he could only give him yet another smile and, softly holding his rosy cheeks in both of his hands, secretly adore his cuteness. "Don't."

Looking up into Shoichi's eyes, Yusaku shuddered and promptly shook his head, not allowing any teardrop roll down his face and humiliate him even further.

"Sorry..." his voice remained treacherously hoarse, though. "I'm sorry, Kusanagi-san. I didn't mean... It wasn't... What I meant..."

Yusaku strained his mental capacity to the maximum as he simultaneously tried to prevent Ai from sensing him all over again and gather his own thoughts in order to build up an adequate response. But those thoughts were worse than cockroaches: they scattered all over inside his head. 

_Zero, zip, zilch, nada_.

"Yusaku."

But then Kusanagi-san's voice, as usual, akin to a ray light went through the grim veil clouding the boy's mind as the man made their eyes renew contact. Forecast predicted this storm that was about to hit Den City with evening showers, first droplets began knocking against tightly shut windows.

"Just..." subconsciously, Shoichi stroked Yusaku's cheeks with both of his thumbs, wiping tears that surely rained down there, within the boy's heart. "Remember, sometimes emotions are better conveyed through actions, not words."

Push.

That very instant Shoichi did not realize what kind of a push (along with "Just do it!" from Ai whom he couldn't hear for reasons) he sent Yusaku. And as the very first thunderclap bursted from the sky...

"Mmph!"

Shoichi found himself pinned down on the bed underneath Yusaku, their lips tightly pressed against each other. Suddenly, the former felt something uncoil deep inside of him, some unfamiliar warmth seeping like liquor through his innards whereas the latter had completely lost himself in the act. It was gentle at first, lips against lips, reconnecting and savoring the moment. But soon enough Yusaku wanted more and Shoichi lacked strength to defy him. Yusaku's eyes, now firmly shut but with wet streaks still marking his cheeks, had lent their hunger to his lips. 

They took only a brief pause to gulp some breath.

"Yusaku..." for some reason Shoichi failed to recognize the position they were in as something wrong; in fact, he never felt so _right,_ never before.

"I'm not leaving any loose ends."

"Eh..?"

Slightly parted, Shoichi's lips were attacked by Yusaku's again. This time the boy took his lower lip between his own and lightly tugged it into his mouth. The bite of his teeth against Shoichi's lip, the taste of Yusaku in his mouth made the man let out his first moan.

"W-wait, Yusaku..!"

Half-conscious and dizzy from feverish emotions, Shoichi did manage to move himself away slightly from the boy.

"Why are you so..."

The man's question made Yusaku's heart leap; there was no shock, no anger, no resistance in Kusanagi-san's voice. He knew that as he would often, subconsciously, overanalyze every tone, every emotional shade within his voice. It would always cause a bit of paradox in Yusaku's head as he who could hardly decipher his own feelings somehow did end up learning how to read this man as perfectly as an opened book.

"I'm moving away soon," Yusaku reminded him, not without a bitter note in his voice. "To Kyoto."

As Shoichi listened to him, the final realization came together like an elaborate jigsaw puzzle picture.

"I see," the man's bright smile made Yusaku's heart stand still for a second.

"T-that's why," the boy stuttered, but refused to stop dead in his tracks as he poured out all of his feelings; it was too late to take it all back anyway, "I just wanted you to know and... and I also want... you. I want you so much that it almost hurts."

Shoichi couldn't help frowning as his gaze felt onto Yusaku's crotch. The boy obviously told no lies when it came to his desire as that visible bulge spoke for itself quite eloquently.

"Yusaku," and yet Shoichi switched on his good old overconcerned mode as he looked into Yusaku's begging eyes, "are you really sure about this?"

"I'm not a child anymore," those emerald eyes, though, did not hide a furious spark. "Already eighteen, in case you forgot."

"Of course I remember," flustered, the man scratched the back of his head.

Shoichi was well aware of that. By any means, they were already allowed to cross that particular line, no one would judge them if they did so, but, still, he was seriously worried at how good the boy would handle such an extreme jump into the world of adults; this current interaction of theirs alone has been quite a rollercoaster already.

"We're gonna be separated for months," Yusaku said.

"Hey-hey," Shoichi chuckled. "We live in the twenty-first century, you know. You're not going anywhere Internetless, too."

"I know. But I still cannot leave without doing something... meaningful."

Shivers ran down Shoichi's spine as what he saw next in Yusaku's eyes was so much what he wasn't used seeing there. The last time he could remember this much ardour was when the boy would hunt down the Knights of Hanoi or fight for the Ignis and Cyberse world, and yet that fervour was still no match for all this... lust that burned vermilion at this very moment.

"Shoichi-san," the man's heart grew numb as his own name sounded so unusual, so hypnotizing when Yusaku moved his face closer to his once more. "Please?"

Shoichi hesitated for another moment as the boy softly put his hand against his chest. There was no way Yusaku couldn't hear his heart pounding like crazy right under his palm, thus "no" wasn't an option as even Shoichi's crimson cheeks gave him away more than fully.

"I have everything we need," Yusaku gave him the most lecherous look (or was it just Shoichi's imagination as previously this boy was the last person he could ever imagine having _those_ kind of eyes?) "Lube, condoms and such."

"Hoo boy," at this point Shoichi couldn't help expressing his shock. "So you _have_ prepared everything beforehand, eh?"

Yusaku sucked in his breath when the man's hand reached towards his crotch and his stiff manhood throbbed with renewed fervour, so eager to get out of his jeans.

"Sh-Shoichi-san..." the boy panted as that big hand, those long fingers began stroking him, stimulating his desire through the annoying fabric. "A-are you absolutely... I-I mean... I really don't want you to think that I'm... slutty or anything like that. I... I... just for you... Because..."

"I know," Shoichi gave him the warmest smile as his fingertips took a hold of his zipper. "I'm deeply in love with you, too."

He pulled the said zipper down and Yusaku's aching dick sprang free - he wasn't wearing underwear. Dangerous, Shoichi thought, with the zipper, but he got distracted almost immediately. Yusaku's cock was beautiful. The term 'grower not a shower' came to mind as Shoichi had no idea that this boy's manhood would be that big. He carefully took hold of it and felt the heat emanating from this hard slender shaft. Shoichi pulled the foreskin down then back up and as he did so, a bead of pre-cum gathered at the urethra on this shiny crimson head. Yusaku let out a small gasp when Shoichi swiftly rolled him over onto his back and, having moved right between his legs, rubbed the pre-cum over his knob head.

"Would you look at this?" the man cooed as he kept jerking him off, smearing the pre-cum all over the length. "I think we should take care of it first and foremost."

Yusaku found himself almost shivering as Shoichi pulled on his cock and another bead of pre-cum came out of his slit which the man immediately lapped up with his tongue. Then Shoichi ran his tongue around the head. Yusaku's taste was so good and, in some peculiar way, gentle that Shoichi could not wait to have it fully in his mouth. He licked around the shaft and around the head again, then opened his mouth wide and forced a breathless yelp out of Yusaku as he swallowed his dick in one go. And as soon as Shoichi had a taste of it he realised: he wanted more. Thus the man pushed Yusaku's jeans down so his balls were free. They were hairless and hung low, his pubes were neatly trimmed. Now Shoichi _really_ wanted a full damn course of this cock in his mouth so he opened it as wide as he could and pushed down. Yusaku moaned with his head tilted back.

"O-oh... Sh-Shoichi-san..!" tears ran down the boy's cheeks from pleasure. "T-this... feels so good..!"

Shoichi smiled to himself as he was bobbing up and down on the boy's hard cock. Then he ran his hands under Yusaku's hoodie, over his abs, just so that afterwards he could move his fingers around the boy's butt and feel his firm ass cheeks. Suddenly, an avalanche of pleasant shivers ran down Shoichi's spine as Yusaku pushed his ass and cock towards him as far as he could take it. For a brief moment Shoichi felt inevitable gag reflex, but then the boy pulled back. Shoichi got a bit of relief that lasted only for a few moments as Yusaku started thrusting forward again, fucking his mouth. 

"Hnnm... mph... Hnmphh..!"

As Shoichi's heart pounded in the same rhythm he started rolling Yusaku's balls around in one hand while playing with his ass with his other hand. Then the latter hand moved into the boy's crack and Shoichi could feel his hole with his fingers. 

"Ah, Shoichi-san!" suddenly, Yusaku thrashed desperately, grabbing onto sheets, his toes curled. "N-no..!"

But the man did not move away when Yusaku's balls pulled up, his cock got harder, twitched and then shot loads of hot cum directly into his mouth. Three, four and then a fifth spurt of the boy's jizz flooded Shoichi's throat as he gulped it all down greedily. It was so sweet and thick that Shoichi simply couldn't get enough.

"Sho... Shoichi... san."

As Yusaku's cock stopped spurting it got very sensitive and the boy shuddered when Shoichi kept it in his mouth and played with it a little more, gently swiping his tongue all over the length, cleaning it. When Shoichi finally pulled away, a drop of milky white cum gathered at Yusaku's slit. The man smiled lovingly as he tenderly licked it off onto his own tongue and then swallowed.

"So?" Shoichi sat up, wiping his lips with serene expression as he eyed Yusaku's body with nothing but tender admiration. "Did I do it well?"

"It was..." hot and sweaty from the top of his head and down to his toes, the boy attempted to catch his breath. "It was the best... I've never felt so good... in my entire life."

Yusaku went through a lot of things during his yet short stay on this planet, things which not every adult would have experienced even if they had lived almost their whole lives. Shoichi himself would often notice how bizarre sometimes the boy's eyes looked as they would fit more on a one hundred years old martyr's face rather than a young lad's of Yusaku's age. Shoichi hated and feared that look as it would always, _always_ remind him of the horrors that both Yusaku and his own little brother, Jin, had went through. That was why Shoichi fought so hard to make both of them happy. And even now... for Yusaku's sake, just so that his wishes and desires would be fulfilled...

 _Just to show how much he loved him_...

"Hey... Shoichi-san?" 

Even at this moment alone Yusaku's pretty emerald eyes were so worth drowning in them.

"Yeah, what is it?" the man leaned forward even before Yusaku's arms reached forward to wrap around his neck.

"I want more. Please, do more? I really have prepared myself beforehand, that's why..."

"I got it," Shoichi chuckled as he softly rubbed the tips of their noses together. "Just let me have a quick shower first. I know my ultra masculine smell is breathtaking, and yet I don't want you to suffocate."

~~~

Roboppy happened to have a "day off" tonight as Ai dragged him out into Link VRAINS to hang out, so he obviously wouldn't mind being buried underneath a pile of Yusaku and Shoichi's clothes.

The latter wholeheartedly adored the view whereas the former felt extremely embarrassed standing on all fours like this, revealing every single nook and cranny of his rear. Shoichi could easily tell how inexperienced Yusaku was, hell, it would have been the biggest surprise if it wasn't so. The boy let out a small gasp and shivered as Shoichi put his hands on his butt cheeks and smiled, feeling how amazingly squishy they were.Then he pulled them apart and revealed Yusaku's hole. The man felt a whole bunch of excitement erupt within his chest as Yusaku's most secret place looked so sweet and captivating. For a moment Shoichi simply couldn't stop thinking about how it would look stretched apart by his own big dick but then he focused again. 

Shoichi leaned down to kiss it and he could tell Yusaku didn't expect him to cause the moan he let out was halfway towards being a shocked gasp. His sensitive flesh felt hot against the man's lips, almost feverishly hot.

"S-Shoichi-san... what... Ooaah..!"

Yusaku as if received a thousand volts jolt of electricity when the man's tongue darted out and licked over his ass in quick little bursts, making him emit a string of load, gaspy moans.

"Th-this is... ah..! S-st... a-aah!"

But Shoichi wouldn't stop. Yusaku tasted way too amazing. Almost sweet. The way one would expect heavenly nectar to taste. The boy was still tense though, clenching and certainly that was a little problematic.

“Try to relax, ok?” Shoichi purred reassuringly.

“How?” breathless, Yusaku asked back.

“Try to push out like you're pooping," the man grinned in his usual charming manner.

“Huh? Wha? That's so weird.”

“It's not weird, it'll feel good. Even better than just now. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Yusaku didn't answer, but Shoichi smiled as he saw that he did; he could clearly see the boy's hole unclench.

"Alright. Now I'll make you feel even better," he promised.

And he delivered it by immediately digging in and pushing his face as deep in between Yusaku's butt cheeks as he could. There was no hesitation left within Shoichi as he softly pushed against the hole with his tongue and he could feel the boy melting away that same instant. Yusaku moaned and let out some high pitched gibberish as he pushed against the man, urging him deeper. Shoichi was sure tempted to just push his tongue inside Yusaku, but he chose to proceed carefully instead... at least for now. Even if it was just a tongue, Yusaku was still a total virgin and doing any kind of anal penetration was already really hard on him.That's why Shoichi pushed deeper and deeper inside slowly as he could feel Yusaku's hole relax gradually.

This continued for quite a while and eventually Shoichi found his tongue disappearing inside more and more. He threw a quick glance at Yusaku, checking on him.

At this particular point in time Yusaku was clearly hot and bothered as well as he could be climaxing again soon enough, but Shoichi figured that after having already had an orgasm only recently, it would probably take more than pure anal stimulation to make this boy cum once more. Thus, Shoichi went on a little bit longer. There was no hurry anyway and both of them were obviously enjoying themselves.

When Shoichi did finally remove himself from the boy he saw that he sure was back to being rock hard and has been dripping onto the sheets. Yusaku whined as he felt the man being gone and his hole clenched and unclenched, almost as if in invitation.

“That was good, wasn't it?” Shoichi asked gently.

“Yeah...” Yusaku's answer was crystal honest.

"Are you up for more fun?"

"Yeah... Hell yeah."

“Okay... Now I need you to lie down on your back again.”

Yusaku obeyed. His dick was pointing straight up to the ceiling like a sun dial. That made Shoichi hardly suppress a giggle.

“Now then, pull one of your legs upwards towards your chest.”

"Like this?"

He did as told and his innocently tight hole was exposed again; this time Shoichi could not resist and licked his lips in one of the most primal and raw reflexes.

"What a good boy..." 

Shoichi moved one hand over to it, after thoroughly wetting his finger with sugary-scented lotion and slowly circled around it with the tip before sinking in, slowly and carefully not to hurt Yusaku. Heat-haze wrapped Shoichi's mind with more arousal as the boy's insides felt incredible. The walls of his rectum were just as soft and squishy as he'd expected them to be. If not even more. Biting his lips, Shoichi stubbornly felt around for his prostate and after a little bit of searching he found the small, decidedly not soft and squishy, nub inside of Yusaku. He pushed against it and the boy moaned out.

"A-a-aah, n-no... I..." Yusaku squirmed beneath him, arching his back. "Sho... ichi... sa... N-no..!"

"What are you saying?" the man smirked back. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I-I do... b-but... my ass... i-it's so... embarrassing..!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. C'mon, let's hear more of your beautiful voice... here!"

Shoichi took it further and pushed another finger up his butt. Yusaku's moans immediately magnified to grunts, the twitching of his sweetly tortured body became more intense as well, but it seemed welcome nonetheless. Shortly after Shoichi could feel his prostate growing harder and more defined. Yusaku yelled out, bucked his hips violently and clenched down around the man's fingers with enough force to almost hurt them. It was then when his cock erupted, splattering his entire belly and chest with loads of thick pearly cum. After a few seconds Yusaku calmed down again, as much as Shoichi could call it that. It was indescribable how he could feel the boy's heartbeat around his very fingers. Yusaku's breathing was heavy and slow when Shoichi pulled away, slowly removing them, soaked and wet, out of him. 

"Shoichi-san..." Yusaku's eyes were closed when the man in question lied down next to him and took him into his arms.

"Are you alright?" the boy got some pleasant goosebumps as he felt Shoichi's goatee rub against his drenched hot forehead.

"You bet I am," he nuzzled against his lover like a kitten.

"Well then... shall we stop now?"

Yusaku's eyes shot wide open as he felt an imaginary bucket full of ice cold water splashing him from head to toes.

"W-what?" he was about to sit up abruptly, but it happened only in his thoughts as he ended up totally paralyzed instead, watching Shoichi's serious grey eyes. "Stop? But..."

"Yusaku," he sighed as he got up on his elbow and gently stroked the boy's cheek. "Your..." he coughed meaningfully, "boy pussy is still virgin."

"Yeah, that's why..."

"That's why we should slow it down a little and call it off for tonight. You're tight down there and tight quite _a lot_. My fingers were causing you enough of pain, weren't they?"

"I would be lying if I said they weren't," Yusaku bit his lip; his eyes were getting watery yet again. "But... it felt so good. I enjoyed it, I really did."

"I figured," Shoichi laughed a little as he smooched the boy's forehead and ruffled his hair. "But I insist that we should wait with full anal penetration. In fact," he whispered, "I think you should prepare yourself a little bit more first. I can tell you lack practice in this kind of stuff. And, as you can tell, my boy is quite big down there, so..."

"So? Yusaku smirked in response to the man's winking. "What should we do right now with your "big boy", hm?"

"Wha... Oh!" Shoichi groaned as the boy's hand grabbed a hold of his neglected manhood that responded to the touch by sending a wave of heat over his entire body. "W-wha... I'm..."

"It's almost like a rock," Yusaku used his right hand to slide up and down his cock, twisting its head slowly; soon he forced a guttural moan out of Shoichi as he had his cock squeezed tightly in his hand and was now jerking him hard. "You know, if there's one thing I hate about you, then it is you putting my well-being above your own."

"Is that... I-is that so bad?" Shoichi's entire consciousness concentrated in his lower regions; god, he never felt so hot before.

"Yes."

Yusaku's wrist made the last flick and Shoichi could not take it anymore; he cried out as he came hard, unloading sticky jizz directly into the boy's grasp. Yusaku closed his eyes and relished the feeling of a thick meaty length twitching and throbbing as it kept discharging more and more gooey threads of hot stuff, giving him a fistful of his beloved one's pleasure. Miraculous self-pride filled the boy's heart to the brim just as much as now softening cock did so with his hand as it released the remaining semen.

"You're the worst, Shoichi-san," Yusaku then softly purred as he thoroughly licked his palm, between his fingers. "I was hoping that all of _this_ would flood my virgin boy pussy instead."

Shoichi barely opened his mouth when Yusaku turned away from him and folded his arms.

"So you don't mind leaving loose ends, do you?" he mumbled.

That was when the room withstood a huge explosion that was Shoichi's thunderous laughter.

"Oh boy, my boy!" he flopped down right behind Yusaku's back and squeezed him in almost killing embrace. "You sound as if this is our last time getting naughty!"

"But I'm going away very soon," the boy gasped for air. "We won't be able to..."

"Yu-sa-ku~" Shoichi literally sang into his ear, sending warm shivers all over his skin. "My love for you isn't going away anytime soon, though."

"But..." 

Yusaku turned his head to look at the man... and felt the whole universe fade into nothingness, turn blank and unimportant as that warm glow of Shoichi's eyes filled his heart with each and every delight known to mankind, plus neverending love.

"Unless," the man's tender voice made Yusaku melt completely and irreversibly, "you're planning to try stuff with other people. You're young and good-looking and free to do whatever you like. It's not like you're committed to me."

"Shoichi-san..." Yusaku was now facing him entirely as he snuggled up to the man, burying his face in his chest. "Did I tell how much I hate you being so good?"

"Yep~"

"You almost make me feel like I don't deserve you..."

"You deserve the world, Yusaku," Shoichi kissed his forehead softly. "Just trust me on this one... okay?"

The boy smiled happily as he absolutely couldn't help it.

~~~

"How come I didn't catch you spying on us yesterday?" Yusaku asked Ai the next morning.

"Hey-hey," the Ignis puffed his cheeks as he looked up at him from his Duel Disc. "I know I'm a nasty brat, but it's still far from a perverted voyeur, thank you."

"What is "voyeur", big bro?" Roboppy asked innocently.

"It's you when you stumble upon Yusaku taking shower every time!" Ai burst into laughter but soon enough was forced to stop as neither of the two supported his humour. "Anyways, Ai is really proud that Yusaku confessed to Sho-chan. Really proud indeed."

"Huh?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't "huh?" me here!" Ai energetically waved his arms. "You should have done so ages ago! You two are perfect together!"

"You think so?" this time Yusaku couldn't help smirking.

"Ai knows so! 100% match!"

Sunshine poured into the room just in time as it caught all three of its inhabitants laughing together.

"Just so you know," the Ignis huffed at his Origin, "Ai will never forgive you if you happen to choose someone over my dear Sho-chan."

"In that case "your dear Sho-chan" can be aaall yours," Yusaku rolled his eyes.

"You better watch out then," Ai squinted at him slyly. "Oooh you better."

Yusaku smiled and turned his gaze towards the sunshine. Another day, another life-changing milestone for someone else. His own was waiting for him just around the corner... and he wasn't entirely certain if he was ready for it.

" _Yusaku..._ "

But then Shoichi's presence within his heart called out to him, reviving pleasant shivers all over his body from the day before.

Yes, if there was another kind of a Link Sense, one that could 100% rival those of his with Ai...

" _My love for you isn't going away anytime soon_."

"Eeeeeeh," Ai nudged Roboppy. "Look at him smiling so dreamily! Atta boy!"

"Somehow," Yusaku furrowed his brows but it did nothing to lessen his bright pink blush, "I wonder what were you two up to yesterday? You were online, right?"

"Yessir! We..."

"Big bro was having some lemon with Light Ignis-san!" Roboppy squeaked excitedly. "It was soooo loud!"

It was probably the most soundless second in the long history of this universe. As if someone accidentally pressed that big red button labeled "Mute" and it made everything shut up. Probably, this was how everything existed before the Big Bang happened and gave birth to the world.

"Hey, Roboppy?" Ai dared to disturb the sacred moment.

"Mm?"

"You know what?"

"What?" 

"Go to H.E.L.L!!!" the Ignis snapped whereas a whole new world was being born in the background via Fujiki Yusaku's laugh.


End file.
